C'est un garçon
by Mimial09
Summary: Hermione court à travers les couloirs, elle pleure, et s'enfuit de Poudlard. Ce qui lui est arrivé après personne ne le sait – Draco se pencha pour récupérer ce paquet à son entrée, il y avait un message : C'est un garçon. HGDM.
1. C'est un garçon

Petit cadeau pour vous ! Et oui encore un OS, tout frais d'il y a quelques heures ! Donc je vous présente C'est un garçon qui met en scène le couple Dramione comme à mon habitude :)

J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! C'est un peu triste quand même…

Résumé : Hermione courait à travers les couloirs, de grosses larmes déformant son joli visage, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ce qui lui est arrivé après personne ne le sait – Draco se pencha pour récupérer ce drôle de petit paquet sur son entrée, il y avait un message : C'est un garçon.

* * *

**C'est un garçon**

_POV Externe_

_._

_._

Dans ce célèbre château de sorcellerie, une jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, ne regardant pas devant elle, aveuglée par ses nombreuses larmes.

Elle venait des toilettes pour fille, profitant que tout le monde mange pour pouvoir enfin se libérer de ce trop-plein de tristesse, de ces émotions qui la perturbait que trop.

Elle avait juste dit qu'elle partait étudier à la bibliothèque afin d'être au calme pour réviser ses examens, et ses amis l'avaient cru. Après tout, pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

Les larmes coulaient sur son joli visage d'ange, mais elle continuait néanmoins sa course effrénée, elle ne voulait s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle aurait atteint son but, pas avant.

.

.

Les souvenirs des derniers mois s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, refusant d'arrêter de la faire souffrir, la seule vision de ce visage était, selon elle, la pire des tortures.

Et puis finalement, elle se dit que cette souffrance, c'était sa punition, pour avoir cru être celle qui allait le faire changer, pour ne pas avoir écouté ses amis qui bien qu'ils ignoraient tout de l'histoire aurait su comment cela allait se finir, pour n'être finalement qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une fille de plus dans son lit, dans son tableau de chasse.

De grosses perles d'eau salée obstruaient maintenant le regard d'Hermione Granger, mais elle persista à se souvenir de tout, dans les moindres détails, comme pour le marquer au fer dans sa tête.

.

.

Le début d'année et ses moments difficiles avec la cohabitation, les insultes, les menaces.

Le soir ou Lucius Malfoy avait rendu une « visite de courtoisie » à sn fils, lorsqu'ensuite elle le soigna, lui qui était inconscient, qui le veilla toute la nuit, à panser ses blessures les plus infimes.

Le matin où Draco remis ses défenses en place et insulta copieusement la belle Gryffondor, et l'insulte de trop, la gifle d'Hermione, la joue rouge du jeune garçon.

Le mois d'ignorance où chacun ne se parla plus, ni pour les rondes, ni les autres devoirs de préfets ou autres. Et puis le jour ou Hermione rentra en pleurant dans leurs appartements et qu'elle s'effondra par terre, elle qui s'endormit sur le sol, morte de fatigue, et Draco qui la trouva et la porta jusque dans sa chambre et s'occupa d'elle.

Ce lendemain plein de promesses, de gratitude, de pardon. Et enfin ces quelques mois ou ils apprirent à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser mutuellement, à se respecter. Une amitié, et un jour, un baiser qui changea tout, qui bouleversa tout. La relation qui s'ensuivît, leurs nuits ensembles, leurs baisers, leurs promesses d'amour.

Et la rupture, dure, cruelle. Draco et ces quelques paroles qui remettent tout en cause, la douleur, l'incompréhension, la colère, et l'abandon total…

.

.

Elle ralentit enfin le pas, passa dans un passage secret rejoignant Pré-au-Lard et disparu dans la nuit. Ce qui se passa après pour Hermione, nul ne le sait. Elle était partie sans laisser d'indication quant à sa destination ou se qu'elle comptait faire.

L'année passa, et le plus surprenant, c'est que ce ne fût pas Harry et Ron, les deux autres membres du trio d'or qui s'inquiétèrent le plus pour Hermione, mais bien Draco Malfoy, celui qui avait rompu avec elle, lui qui était en quelques sortes responsables du départ de sa Mia.

.

.

Lui, il savait pourquoi elle n'était plus là, enfin il pensait savoir. C'était à cause de lui, tout était à cause de lui. Elle devait le prendre pour un monstre sans cœur, il l'avait laissé pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de plus.

Mais en réalité, Hermione était sa plus grande chance, son plus grand bonheur, et quand il avait rompu avec elle, c'était encore une fois pour mieux illustrer la lâcheté légendaire des Serpentard mais surtout la sienne.

Trop peur de ressentir toutes ces choses interdites depuis tellement longtemps, trop peur de pouvoir prendre enfin son destin en main, trop peur des réactions des gens, trop peur de l'avenir…

Et maintenant, il vivait avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait, et cette douleur lancinante dans la poitrine qui le comprimait.

.

.

L'année scolaire passa donc, Draco obtenu ses Aspics, étant major de sa promotion à cause de l'absence de sa belle. La mort de son père lui avait permit en quelque sorte de s'émanciper, il réalisa son rêve de devenir Auror, il s'installa dans une jolie petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, maison qui lui faisait cruellement pensé à Hermione. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle rêvait d'une petite maison toute simple dans un coin tranquille, et inconsciemment Draco avait choisi cet endroit pour cela.

.

.

Un soir, alors qu'il avait finit sa journée de travail et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil, un bon verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans les mains, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci, Draco fût étonné de découvrir un drôle de petit paquet de couverture, avec une lettre posé bien en évidence dessus.

Il prit donc ce paquet et se figea alors qu'il comprenait que ce que l'on avait déposé devant sa porte, c'était un bébé ! Il se reprit et scruta les environs, cherchant n'importe qui susceptible de le renseigner, de l'aider avec ces questions qui se formaient dans sa tête.

N'ayant personne à part lui et le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras dehors, Draco rentra et referma la porte.

Le jeune homme décida de s'assoir et de lire cette lettre, il installa gauchement le bébé sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son fauteuil, et enfin ouvrit cette mystérieuse lettre.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Je suis désolé de te présenter les choses comme cela, tu dois m'avoir oublié maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été importante pour toi._

_Mais tu sais toi en revanche, je ne pus t'oublier malgré que nous ayons rompu. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré tout, et c'est cela le plus important je crois._

_Mais voilà, une des raisons pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier et ce que, je pense, tu tiens dans tes bras. Adriel, ton fils, notre fils._

_Aujourd'hui je te le confie, parce que je n'ai pas le choix, parce que tu es maintenant sa seule famille, et que je n'ai pas la chance de continuer à vivre afin de voir grandir notre fils. _

_Je suis désolé du côté théâtrale, mais je n'ai ni la force de dire au revoir à Adriel, ni celle de te revoir. Alors je te demande, je te supplie de bien vouloir t'occuper de lui, c'est mon bien le plus cher, ma seule raison de vivre._

_Je suis malade Draco, gravement malade, condamnée à mourir et bien que je sache que je vais bientôt mourir, je n'ai pas peur, je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir connaitre plus Adriel, et dans mes rêves les plus fous de pouvoir redevenir un couple toi et moi._

_Je te donne le numéro de mon compte à Gringotts pour que notre fils hérite de cet argent , il est au nom de Mia Jantier, tu te souviens de ce surnom que tu me donnais avant, quand tout allait bien, cela me permet de garder un lien, aussi minime soit-il, avec toi._

_Je vais maintenant te laisser, veille sur notre fils._

_Je t'aime malgré tout,_

_Mia. »_

Draco pleurait, elle avait tout faux, et lui aussi aurait aimé qu'ils reforment un couple tout les deux, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, sa douce Mia allait mourir, elle était malade et lui n'avait maintenant plus que son fils pour le retenir à la vie.

Lui ! Le père ! Son fils, le fils d'Hermione ! Draco n'en revenait pas, il dégagea la couverture qui cachait encore le visage de son… fils.

Et là, aucuns doutes permis, c'était bien un Malfoy, le fin duvet blond sur sa tête en était une preuve flagrante, et maintenant qu'il se réveillait, deux orbes métalliques l'observaient. C'était Adriel, c'était son fils, le cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait laissé !

.

.

The End !

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

Al'


	2. Tu sais, mon fils

Une petite surprise pour ceux qui ont aimé C'est un garçon, je vous publie aujourd'hui la suite de cet OS, avec un saut dans le temps et un petit Adriel qui a grandit et qui se pose des questions.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire autant que le premier chapitre !

**Résumé :** Hermione courait à travers les couloirs, de grosses larmes déformant son joli visage, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ce qui lui est arrivé après personne ne le sait – Draco se pencha pour récupérer ce drôle de petit paquet sur son entrée, il y avait un message : C'est un garçon.

* * *

**C'est un garçon**

**Tu sais, mon fils.**

_POV Externe_

_._

_._

Après avoir reçu cette fameuse lettre accompagnée de ce paquet de couverture contenant son fils, Draco ne cessa pas ses recherches pour retrouver la mère de son petit garçon.

Son métier d'Auror aurait pu l'aider mais rien n'y fît, Hermione Granger demeurait introuvable et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il devait la retrouver pour tout lui expliquer, pour lui montrer que lui aussi rêvait qu'ils se remettent en couple.

Il ne voulait qu'elle, parce qu'elle était la seule femme de sa vie.

Il n'abandonna jamais ses recherches, même quand il savait au fond de lui que la maladie l'avait emporté à tout jamais loin de lui.

Ce ne fût qu'au bout de deux ans qu'il retrouva celle qu'il aurait voulu pour femme, elle était enterré dans un petit village du nord de la France ou elle avait vécu ses derniers moments.

.

.

Bien sur, en parallèle de ces recherches, il s'occupait de son fils, son petit trésor.

Plus le temps passait et plus Adriel lui ressemblait, le même blond, les même yeux, les même mimiques…

L'une des premières choses qu'il fît, fut de se rendre au ministère afin de faire reconnaître son fils, qu'il devienne officiellement un Malfoy. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il dut remplir la case « mère », il ne voulait pas cacher que cet enfant était le résultat de son amour pour Hermione.

Alors bien sûr, quand les sorciers furent au courant de l'existence de cet enfant, ce fut un choc pour tous, particulièrement pour les proches d'Hermione.

Draco n'avait pas l'intention d'éloigner Adriel de ceux qui furent une part importante de la vie d'Hermione, c'est donc tout naturellement que lorsqu'il croisa Ginny Weasley accompagnée de Harry Potter, il les invita chez lui afin qu'ils connaissent mieux le fils d'Hermione.

Lors de ce diner en compagnie de tous ses anciens ennemis, il demanda à Ginny de devenir la marraine de son fils, parce que c'était ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu.

Adriel Drake Malfoy avait donc Ginny Weasley comme marraine et Blaise Zabini pour parrain qui était encore très proche de Draco.

Draco raconta leur histoire, à lui et Hermione, et comment il avait trouvé son fils un soir devant la porte. Il ne leur montra cependant pas la lettre, elle avait un quelque chose de trop personnel pour lui.

Petit à petit, Ginny et Draco se rapprochèrent, ils devinrent amis. Draco aimait pouvoir se confier à Ginny, elle l'écoutait parler de sa Mia, les yeux brillants.

Chaque année, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Adriel, Draco partait en France avec son fils, afin qu'ils rendent visite à Hermione.

Draco lui parlait d'elle, pendant quelques heures, ils se recueillaient devant sa tombe puis revenait à Londres, chez eux.

C'était les seules et uniques fois ou Draco parlait d'Hermione, ça lui faisait encore si mal et il ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils.

Il lui arrivait parfois le soir dans sa chambre, quand Adriel dormait du sommeil du juste, de laisser quelques larmes s'échapper devant la seule photo qu'il possédait d'elle.

Lorsque son fils eût trois ans, Draco décida d'arrêter son métier d'Auror, lui prenant trop de son temps et qui ne lui permettait pas de voir Adriel assez souvent à son goût.

Une relation très forte les liait tout les deux, et Draco essayait de lui donner toute l'affection dont il avait besoin malgré l'absence de sa mère.

.

.

Cela faisait 7 ans qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec son fils, Ginny avait beau lui présenter tout un tas de femme, aucune n'était à la hauteur de sa Mia. Il ne voulait surtout pas trahir la femme de sa vie en sortant avec une autre fille sans importance.

Adriel avait grandit, il était le parfait sosie de Draco enfant, il avait aussi son caractère assez fort, mais Adriel avait aussi hérité de la passion de sa mère pour lire et apprendre, surtout apprendre. Il était très intelligent, Draco en était fier, vraiment très fier.

Draco était devenu le patron d'une très grande entreprise sorcière, pendant longtemps les recruteurs des différentes équipes de quiditch lui proposèrent une place mais il pensait avant tout à son fils et effectuer des déplacements chaque moi si ce n'est plus n'était pas la vie qu'il souhaitait pour lui. Alors il avait fondés sa propre entreprise, et était devenu à même pas 25 ans le plus grand patron d'Angleterre.

Il était immensément riche mais n'avait jamais voulu changer de maison pour une autre plus grande, toutes les sorcières cherchaient ses faveurs, puisque tout le monde le savait seul dans sa vie.

Mais aucunes ne vit son rêve se réalisé, il restait seul avec son fils.

.

.

Draco était rentré chez lui après un rendez-vous des plus ennuyeux avec ces différents PDG, il avait hâte de revoir son fils qui était gardé par sa marraine lorsqu'il partait travailler.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'accorder un instant de répits qu'il transplana chez les Potter au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ce fut James, l'aimé des fils Potter qui l'accueillit.

**-Tonton Draco ! **S'écria le jeune garçon

**-Hey bonhomme, comment tu vas ? Tu as poussé dis-moi !**

**-Je suis grand maintenant, j'ai bientôt cinq ans ! **

**-C'est ce que je vois,** souri Draco.

**-Draco,** salua Harry qui venait d'arriver.

**-Harry.**

**-Ton fils est dans le salon avec les autres, nous avons gardé les enfants de Ron et Luna aussi.**

**-Il devait y avoir du monde alors, **rigola Draco, **tu as réussi à t'en sortir avec mon fils, tes trois petits monstres et les cinq de Ron ?**

**-Pff… Je suis rodé maintenant…**

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire, puis se dirigea dans le salon, rejoindre son garçon.

**-Papa !**

**-Hey p'tit mec ! Comment sa s'est passé !**

**-Trop bien ! Et puis je ne suis pas petit, j'ai 7 ans je suis presque un adulte maintenant !**

**-Mouai, faudrait attendre encore quelques années pour ça, hein !**

Ginny arriva, sa petite Louise dans les bras, elle embrassa Draco.

**-Alors le boulot ?** Lui demanda-t-elle

**-Pff… Crevant… A croire que c'est tous des abrutis finis…**

**-Mon pauvre… Tu veux rester manger ici ce soir, nous avons mon frère aussi à diner…**

**-c'est gentil mais non, on va rentrer…**

**-C'est comme tu veux Draco, mais sa ne nous dérange pas, **répondit-elle

**-Une prochaine fois…**

Il les salua tous et transplana avec Adriel chez lui.

Arrivé là-bas, Draco s'occupa avec un peu de travail qu'il avait ramené à la maison tandis qu'Adriel s'était installé sur ses genoux ave un bon livre.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, les seuls bruit que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les quelques soupirs que laissait échapper Draco alors qu'il travaillait.

Puis, Adriel parla.

**-Papa ?**

**-Oui p'tit mec ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Elle était comment maman quand elle était à Poudlard ?**

Draco se figea.

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave…** s'excusa Adriel

**-Ne t'excuse pas mon fils, tu as le droit de connaitre ta mère…**

**-J'ai vu une photo d'elle chez marraine et tonton…**

**-Ta mère était très intelligente, en fait c'était la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaissais, mais ça jamais je ne l'aurais reconnu avant…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que j'étais jaloux Adriel, je jalousais ta maman, tu sais on ne s'aimait pas tellement avant ta maman et moi… Je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre alors je vais tout te dire…**

**Nous nous sommes connu à Poudlard, mais dès le départ on s'est en fait détesté…**

**-Ah bon ! Tu n'aimais pas maman ! Mais pourquoi, tu l'aimes maintenant !**

**-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté de la guerre et de Voldemort ?**

**-Oui**

**-Eh bien j'étais né dans une famille de Sang pur, un serpentard, et elle était une née-moldu qui était à Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas choisi de la détester, c'était comme ça, c'était un peu comme une obligation tu vois… Mon père aurait été au courant que j'étais ami avec un sang impur et cela aurait été terrible autant pour moi que pour mon ami.**

**Mais au cours de notre sixième année, nous avons du habiter ensemble, dans le même appartement et finalement on est tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. **

**- Il n'était pas gentil Papi ! **

**-Non. Ton grand-père était une personne très méchante, qui a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, à commencer par sa femme et son propre fils…**

**-Il était aussi méchant avec toi et Mamie ?**

**-Il na jamais été un vrai père pour moi tu sais…**

**- Ben en tout cas toi tu es le meilleur papa du monde ! **

**-Je t'aime Adriel.**

**-Moi aussi Papa, et puis maman aussi je l'aime, même si elle n'est plus là avec nous… **

**The End**

* * *

Donnez-moi vite votre avis sur cette suite !

Al'


End file.
